This invention relates generally to food processing devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for processing and extracting juice that is naturally found in bitter leaves.
Although perhaps little known in some cultures, the use and benefits of juice from some strains of bitter leaves is known to have many health benefits including, but not limited to, reducing sugar in persons with diabetes, cleansing and support liver and gallbladder health, regulating cholesterol, preventing malaria, and more. In addition to its desirable medicinal value, forms of bitter leaf juice are often enjoyed as a delicacy in some cultures.
Various devices and methods are known for kneading, squeezing, and pressing bitter leaves so as to extract the juice that is held therein. Although presumably effective for their intended purpose, there is no apparatus that brings together all of the components and methods in a novel apparatus so that a consumer can extract and prepare bitter leaf juice in a home environment and without expertise. Further, the existing devices do not enable a user to knead and apply pressure manually to the leaves while elements of steam generation, ozone generation, heating, and juice collection are handled automatically under program control.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a leaf juice extracting apparatus that presses leaves in a processing chamber so as to extract juice from the leaves. Further, it would be desirable to have a leaf juice extracting apparatus configured to impart heat and steam to the processing of the leaves. In addition, it would be desirable to have a leaf juice extracting apparatus that automatically collects the extracted juice after first being filtered and where the collection reservoir is removable from the apparatus.